A cowling for a motorcycle through which the state of components can be seen is known. For example, in Japanese Patent Document No. 4-92790, a cowling Cf for a motorcycle is formed of transparent material so as to achieve see-through from the side, whereby cylinder members 5, 6 of an engine E can be seen.
However, with the cowling for a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Document No. 4-92790, a portion which corresponds to a part where wiring and piping exist, such as a bottom of a fuel tank, is not transparent, and hence the state of the wiring and piping under the fuel tank cannot be seen.